In integrated circuit manufacturing, an automatic test equipment (ATE) performs testing on groups of device under tests (DUT) of a wafer in sequence. The ATE is configured with a probe card that has probing sites. The probing sites are configured with probes to be in contact with the groups of DUTs in sequence of touchdowns following a probing map. In each touchdown of the probing sites, the ATE is allowed to apply stimuli to and analyze response from the group of DUTs.